


Amelia e il giardiniere

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Questa è la prima originale partecipante al COW-T che non pubblico su Wattpad. Come esperimento, mi sembra decisamente più "forte" rispetto agli altri che ho fatto, dunque ho pensato che fosse meglio metterlo qui. Il non-con c'è, ma è trattato con delicatezza, non sono esperta del genere.Amelia, una bella giovane con la pelle bianca come la neve, i capelli color ebano e i dolci occhi nocciola, non aveva mai provato il vero terrore.O meglio, non lo aveva provato fino a quell’infausto giorno.





	Amelia e il giardiniere

 

 

****

Amelia, una bella giovane con la pelle bianca come la neve, i capelli color ebano e i dolci occhi nocciola, non aveva mai provato il vero terrore.

O meglio, non lo aveva provato fino a quell’infausto giorno.

Amelia viveva da sola in aperta campagna, nella fattoria ereditata da una zia ormai defunta, ad almeno tre chilometri da essa stava il più vicino centro abitato. 

Ella correva inquieta lungo un sentiero attorniato da alberi secolari e fili d’erba più o meno alti senza voltarsi, senza fermarsi un momento, neanche per riprendere fiato.

Voleva spingere il proprio corpo fino al limite massimo che le era consentito, anche se in fondo dubitava che sarebbe davvero servito a qualcosa.

Il motivo per cui scappava non era affatto banale: c’era un tipo losco che ogni tanto la seguiva, che la pedinava, la spiava e la spaventava. Aveva provato a denunciarlo alle autorità, sperando che lo arrestassero, ma loro avevano preso tempo, non avevano alcun indizio su dove costui si nascondesse, nemmeno su chi fosse in realtà.

Anche quel giorno, uscendo di casa per recarsi in visita da un’amica, che l’aveva invitata con entusiasmo per mangiare i dolcetti di Halloween e per guardare un film horror insieme, l’aveva intravisto e solo allora, dopo aver svoltato un angolo, aveva iniziato quella folle corsa, che le serviva per sentirsi finalmente al sicuro.

Non le importava la destinazione, le bastava raggiungere un luogo affollato in cui lui non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male.

Perché era quella la sua intenzione: non poteva essere altrimenti.

Comunque, tutto ciò che al momento desiderava era allontanarsi da lui, mettere più distanza possibile da ogni probabile aggressione, pericolo o minaccia incombente nei suoi confronti.

Sesto senso, direbbero in molti, mentre alcuni la chiamerebbero paranoia, però tutti erano a conoscenza delle varie aggressioni sessuali che subivano le donne sole e indifese, eppure nessuno faceva nulla, né si prendeva la briga per risolvere con l’arresto queste incresciose situazioni.

Purtroppo, la fortuna quel giorno non era dalla sua parte, pensò delusa quando si trovò in un sentiero senza uscita. La fretta di fuggire le aveva fatto smarrire la bussola e aveva imboccato la strada sbagliata.

Allora, Amelia volle fare dietrofront, tentare un’altra via per la salvezza, ma qualcuno, silenzioso come un gatto e furtivo come un ladro, l’aveva già raggiunta alle spalle.

Era lui, era l’uomo che la perseguitava da mesi, con lo stesso passamontagna scuro sul volto.

Amelia si ritrovò a dimenarsi, intrappolata da due braccia robuste e dure come tenaglie, finché il proprietario non la anestetizzò con un fazzoletto premuto sulla bocca.

Ci aveva provato davvero a strillare, però le sue palpebre si erano fatte pesanti e un’imminente spossatezza aveva attenuato ogni tentativo di resistere alla losca figura che ancora la ghermiva da dietro senza fiatare.

Inevitabilmente, dovette arrendersi all’assalitore: il suo ultimo pensiero fu rivolto alla cara amica che l’attendeva preoccupata al cancello della sua bella casa, poi Amelia perse i sensi.

*

Quando Amelia si risvegliò, intontita e confusa, si ritrovò davanti il viso familiare di un uomo che la fissava serio.

Poiché lo conosceva, eccome se lo conosceva: era un giardiniere che operava in città e a cui lei aveva chiesto il favore di aiutarla a far riprendere la coltivazione, dato che la zia era morta da qualche anno e Amelia, da sola, non aveva abbastanza esperienza per lavorare sui terreni da recuperare.

Si levò, piena di sollievo.

Eppure, c’era qualcosa nello sguardo assorto dell’uomo, per cui il suo istinto le urlava di non fidarsi, in fondo, notò sul momento, la corporatura massiccia era simile a quella dello stalker.

Pur mostrandosi serena, covava un sottile senso di angoscia e di terrore. Amelia si mise seduta, abbracciandosi per darsi forza e coraggio. Gli domandò concitata che cosa ci facessero entrambi dentro quello che sembrava un vecchio ufficio impolverato. L’unica risposta che ricevette fu un ringhio rauco, animalesco. Percepì un desiderio malcelato e tale rivelazione la atterrì ancora di più. La giovane strillò e si dimenò, quando l’uomo imponente la sollevò con forza in un attimo, utilizzando un braccio solo. Muto, la trasse a sé e si chinò per strapparle un bacio con la forza.

Dunque, era a questo che puntava.

L’aveva attirata a sé mentre tentava di farsi strada con la lingua all’interno della bocca; Amelia mantenne gli occhi castani sgranati e le sue labbra rosate opponevano giustamente resistenza.

Si ritrasse quasi subito, schifata, avvertendo il terribile alito mischiato al proprio.

«Perché?» mormorò scioccata la giovane, cercando di indietreggiare verso destra.

«Perché sei destinata a me», rispose con serietà lui, assottigliando gli occhi sottili, color ghiaccio.

Dopo aver udito quella risposta piena di presunzione, non sapeva quale dio la trattenesse ancora dal mollargli un ceffone, per tutto lo spavento che le aveva fatto prendere nell’ultimo periodo.

E avrebbe fatto bene. Purtroppo, non era il tipo, era così buona e cara che non ebbe il coraggio di pestarlo come meritava, poiché temeva che sarebbe successo il contrario. Non voleva aizzarlo, doveva convincerlo a lasciarla andare con le buone maniere. 

Amelia arretrò e lui fece per seguirla, con un sorriso quasi sadico stampato sul volto che ricordava tranquillo, affabile e disponibile ad aiutarla.

Lui non era più come appariva allora, stava decisamente mostrando un lato che non gli aveva ancora visto: inquietante, da predatore. E questa consapevolezza incrementava una paura che ella non aveva mai provato prima d'ora. L’istinto la metteva in guardia, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente quello per proteggersi?

Sfortunatamente, Amelia si trovò spalle contro al muro, mentre lo guardava atterrita avvicinarsi sempre di più.

«E adesso dove sono le forze dell’ordine? Dove sono?» cantilenò in tono fastidioso, quasi strafottente, per prenderla in giro.

«Loro non sono qui», rispose in un sussurro chiaramente teso.

«“Cuore che non vede non duole”, vero? È una fortuna che non ci siano: sei ancora fidanzata con uno sbirro?», continuò a infierire lui.

«No. Abbiamo rotto due mesi fa, comunque non sono affari che ti riguardano!» esclamò in tono acuto.

Era arrivato a un passo dalla donna dai capelli corvini, che sentiva chiaramente il proprio cuore battere come un tamburo impazzito per via dell'ansia, dell'agitazione, della paura.

Lui fece per accarezzarle una guancia, ma lei spostò fulminea la testa.

Stava tremando: non voleva che si accostasse ulteriormente al suo corpo tremante e indifeso.

«Non voglio farti del male. Guardami».

«No», negò la giovane Amelia, scuotendo forte la testa, strizzando per quanto possibile gli occhi prossimi al pianto.

«Guardami», ripeté, fermando con una mano il suo mento.

Costretta a farlo, i loro occhi si incrociarono, e il bagliore che lei vide riflesso le sembrò, per un istante, triste.

Forse aveva ragione, non voleva farle del male, ma lei si sentiva ugualmente diffidente.

«Ti chiedo solo un bacio», dichiarò il giardiniere, sembrava quasi che il suo tono di voce acquistasse solennità e fierezza.

«Solo uno, lo prometto. Solo un bacio».

I loro respiri diversi, ma caldi uguale, si fusero.

Le loro bocche si sfiorarono e gli occhi di Amelia, in procinto di scoppiare a piangere, si chiusero.

La sua natura di succube aveva prevalso, a malincuore non gli negò il bacio tanto bramato, ma solo uno, per vedere se poi, accontentato, la lasciava andare via.

Lo spavento iniziale permaneva, si percepiva chiaramente, ma a poco a poco la giovane Amelia stava cedendo, forse rassicurata dai suoi gesti accorti.

L’alito della donna, constatò il giardiniere, era fresco: sapeva di menta appena colta; le sue labbra erano sottili; la pelle morbida al tatto e nivea; le guance vellutate e rosate.

Era così bella, meraviglioso che non lo stesse respingendo, che in fondo ci stava e l’uomo decise all'istante di non limitarsi a due baci, di sfruttare l'occasione per ricevere un appagante godimento dalla donna più timida e schiva che conosceva, donarle le dovute attenzioni. Oh, lei non ne era pienamente consapevole, ma possedeva un’incommensurabile bellezza, grazia ed eleganza insita.

Eppure, egli non era inesperto sulle donne: prima di baciare lei, aveva avuto delle ragazze di passaggio; contava abbastanza esperienze amorose da far invidia al miglior casanova della nazione. La sua non era l’ebbrezza di pretendere di vivere una nuova esperienza sessuale, piuttosto si trattava di un’ossessione che aveva tenuto a freno da allora, da quando aveva lavorato per una giornata intera alla fattoria di Amelia.

I due si staccarono per riprendere fiato e lui ne approfittò per bloccare ogni via di fuga al suo corpo snello e formoso.

Amelia lo fissò per un momento spaesata e confusa, con gli occhi lucidi che cercavano di trattenere le lacrime e di tranquillizzarsi da una paura sciocca e immotivata.

«Aspetta… Cos-mh».

Non la lasciò andare, come lei, invano, sperava.

Il porco indirizzò le sue labbra bramose verso le proprie di pesca, prima che lei potesse protestare, aggiungere altro o domandare di poter scappare.

Non voleva sentirla, non sarebbe stato parlando che avrebbe raggiunto il suo obiettivo.

Aveva promesso di rubarle solo un altro bacio, questo era vero, ma mai si sarebbe sentito soddisfatto per così poco; la forte attrazione verso ella si era ormai impadronita dei suoi sensi, era una forza magnetica e animalesca sopita a lungo, che gli diede la forza necessaria a liberarsi, a esternare i suoi reali e potenti sentimenti.

Mentre la stringeva a sé e la baciava in un contatto più approfondito, avvertì qualche pugno sulla schiena, ma non si fermò per quello; quando le concesse di respirare, il suo collo era divenuto la nuova preda della sua bocca vorace.

E se lei diceva qualcosa, qualunque cosa, tornava a bloccarla alla stessa maniera.

Con le dita, lui accarezzò le sue braccia afflosciate fino a giungere ai fianchi ben modellati: fece abilmente spazio alla sua mano per sollevarle la camicia bianca che indossava, per lambirgli la schiena, provocandole un leggero brivido di piacere.

«No… ti prego», si lamentò Amelia, adagiando la fronte sulla sua e poi urtandola con la poca forza di cui disponeva. «Basta! Non possiamo, ti pre-mmh».

Ancora una volta, lo obbligò a tapparle la bocca con un bacio passionale, mentre le bloccava completamente le braccia incapaci e le impediva qualsiasi movimento per allontanarsi.

Per quanto remissiva, Amelia si sforzava di resistergli, testarda, senza però calcolare che in queste circostanze lui era più testardo e scaltro di lei: desiderava soltanto, ardentemente, un buon motivo per farla sua, sua, sua, sua, completamente alla sua mercé.

*

Si erano spostati in una camera da letto semplice, senza mobilia, priva di finestre.

A far luce, vi era una lampadina appesa al soffitto con un filo elettrico.

Il giardiniere tirò i primi due bottoni della sua camicetta fuori dalle asole con irruenza, senza preoccuparsi di rompere i fili che li tenevano sul tessuto di cotone.

Sempre lui, le aveva sfilato via l’indumento, mentre lei strizzava disperata gli occhi, batteva i denti e incrociava le braccia al petto come poteva, per tentare di coprire la sua pelle esposta. Indossava ancora il reggiseno, ma sentiva già le dita callose dell’uomo trafficare con il gancetto sulla schiena sinuosa, presto anche quello sarebbe finito da qualche parte a terra.

«Basta, ti prego. Non farmi questo, no!».

Quando ebbe finito, la forzò di nuovo a baciarlo e soffocò ogni suo lamento, era inutile divincolarsi, lui trovava sempre il modo di attirarla a sé, di strusciare il corpo muscoloso sul suo.

Mentre la distraeva infilandole la lingua dentro la cavità orale, riuscì anche ad ammanettarla ai due lati della testiera del letto. A braccia spalancate e intrappolata in quella posizione invitante, con i seni nudi e il ventre piatto, lo eccitò enormemente.

Il giardiniere passò ad armeggiare con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, manifestando la sua reale e perversa intenzione, anche se era già ben chiara alla sventurata donna.

Lei iniziò a piangere sul serio. Inesorabilmente, stava perdendo la speranza. Nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla, si disse con triste rassegnazione, mentre quello tirava fuori il suo _affare_ spaventosamente eretto e lo avvolgeva con un profilattico.

«Ti supplico, no… Non mettermelo dentro…» riprovò lei, ma flebilmente, come se si fosse ormai arresa a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

«Mia adorata Amelia, non posso più trattenermi: ti prenderò qui e adesso!» esclamò impietoso, dritto al suo scopo, gli occhi spiritati, passandosi sul labbro inferiore la sua linguaccia, che poi scese a leccarla in mezzo alle gambe. Se non altro, prima di penetrarla, l’avrebbe preparata al sesso: sperò di riuscire a soffrire il meno possibile, di attendere che si sfogasse per bene, prima di riprovare con le suppliche, senza dargli il sazio di sentirla gemere o di godere, altrimenti sarebbe stato più insistente.

Quando la violò, Amelia tentò di pensare ad altro, anche se la cosa non era affatto facile, non quando qualcuno ti stuprava con quella irruenza e quella mancanza di gentilezza, di amore, che un’autentica unione carnale dovrebbe avere.

L’aveva legata a letto, quindi non poteva nemmeno coprirsi la bocca con le mani, eppure si sforzava di essere coraggiosa, di resistere a ogni spinta violenta che le infliggeva serrando bene i denti.

Forse il giardiniere stupratore stava per venire, era questione di qualche minuto, doveva sopportarlo ancora un po’, poi poteva scappare lontano dal mostro.

«Sei una stupida», disse a un certo punto l’uomo, ghignando, mentre si abbassava a succhiarle un capezzolo inturgidito.

«Perché dici questo?».

«Perché stai pensando che, se mi resisti, sarai libera di andare quanto prima. Invece ti sbagli: non intendo accontentarmi di una sola volta, continuerò a giocare con il tuo corpo finché non sarò completamente sfinito», assicurò, ostinato.

Una risata da folle seguì la sua dichiarazione inaccettabile per Amelia, mentre il ritmo delle sue spinte aumentava.

«Ah, sì! Chiamami Roger. Sono offesa che tu non ricorda il mio nome, anche se ho lavorato per te. Da oggi in poi, però, non te lo scorderai mai più!». 

Purtroppo per lei, Roger non si limitò realmente a una sola volta.

Continuò a scoparsela sopra quel materasso, impregnandolo di liquidi e di sperma, a galoppare sopra di lei, a montarla in qualunque maniera dopo averla liberata dalle manette, anche nelle posizioni più scomode, a farla urlare di sofferenza e piacere.

Sebbene lei avesse cercato in tutti i modi di non dargli la soddisfazione di vederla godere, dopo la seconda scopata iniziò a sentirsi strana, consapevole che non poteva più trattenere l’orgasmo. In seguito, gemette tutte le volte in cui venne, travolta da un piacere inspiegabile, malgrado la continua e ripetuta violenza che stava subendo.

Amelia non avrebbe mai creduto, fino a quel giorno infausto, di essere una masochista.

La rivelazione di un conoscente che credeva gentile, mentre invece si era mostrato come un lupo affamato di sesso, le aveva sconvolto enormemente la giornata.

La rivelazione di questa suo lato sopito, tuttavia, le aveva stravolto la vita, forse per sempre.

°°

2441 parole.

Settima settimana, Missione 1, Prompt “Rivelazione”.

Non sono esperta di “non-con”, francamente non mi piace proprio sentir parlare di stupri, nemmeno in tv, ma ho voluto sperimentare ugualmente. Bello che il cowt consenta anche questo, di cimentarti in generi che non ti appartengono XD

 


End file.
